La vie de Janus
by MangaPower
Summary: La vie de Janus imaginer par moi-même pour un rôle play et peut-être même une autre histoire. Je verais rendu là.


**La vie de Janus**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Janus était l'un des plus beau garçon que la terre est connu. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas né dans la bonne famille. Sa mère était du genre a préféré l'ainé et son père, de nature dragueur ou coureur de jupon si vous préférez, ne s'occupait jamais de ses enfants à se demander si il savait qu'il en avait. C'est se qui fait que Janus a grandi dans la solitude et dans le l'espoir que c'est parents le remarquerai un jour. Bien sa soeur était là et elle essayait de lui remonter le moral comme elle le pouvait, mais Janus était du genre tête de mule même s'il adorait sa soeur. Vous me direz que s'il était aussi beau il devait avoir beaucoup de filles à ses pieds, oui évidemment mais est-ce que l'amour de la personne avec qui vous sortez est la même que celle de votre mère ou que de votre père. Eh bien si vous pensez que si peut-être pour vous, mais pour Janus non! Il l'accepta plus ou moins car il se disait qu'il avait toujours sa sœur, mais à l'âge de quatorze ans, il en eut assez et décida que à partir de maintenant il retournerais chez lui que pour manger et dormir en autre mot il décida de se rebellé contre l'autorité de ses parents. Parce que ses parents lui adressait la parole seulement pour lui demander de leur rendre un service ou pour lui donner un ordre. Ce qu'il trouvait encore plus méchant, c'est que sa sœur ne disait jamais rien contre ce genre d'injustice alors que quand elle lui parlait seule, elle lui disait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Est-ce qu'elle lui disait ça pour être gentille ou elle le pensait vraiment? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir parce qu'il aimait profondément sa soeur.

Il commença sa rébellion avec son père parce que pour lui c'était de sa faute s'il était devenu aussi dragueur et surtout à sa mère car elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'attention qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir. Pendant que sa sœur était chouchouter et que lui ne valait rien, il décida de prendre la clé des champs. Il s'en alla chez un de ses amis et ne retourna plus jamais chez lui et ne voulais même pas entendre parler de ses parents même si ceux-ci avait envoyer la police après lui et qu'ils étaient souvent venu à l'école pour voir s'il y était. Dès lors, il commença à se rebeller à l'école et causa beaucoup de problème à sa mère qui ne savait toujours pas où il était passer et sa la frustrait beaucoup. Quand sa sœur appris où il était, il s'inquiéta beaucoup car il avait peur qu'elle le dise à leur mère. Alors elle lui promis de ne rien dire à leur mère à une seule condition, qu'il vienne habiter avec elle dès qu'elle ne serait plus chez leurs parents. Ce qu'il accepta puisqu'il aimait sa sœur, qu'il savait maintenant qu'elle ne lui mentait pas qu'elle avait juste peur de la réaction de leurs parents et qu'il savait que se n'était pas sa faute si sa mère était comme ça. Du temps que sa sœur restait chez leurs parents, la vie de Janus se passait comme il le désirait en tenant compte des restrictions des parents de son ami bien entendu. Il continuait de draguer les filles ce qui était et qui est encore son passe temps préférer sans que personne n'intervienne pour lui dire que ce n'est pas correct. Ce qu'il mettait, bien entendu, sur la faute de son père. Sa sœur, elle vivait toujours avec sa mère seulement car elle décida un jour qu'elle était fatigué que son mari arrive tard le soir surtout qu'elle savait que c'était après avoir dragué une dizaine de femmes alors elle le jeta dehors. Mais un jour sa sœur ce fit remarquer par Chronos pendant qu'elle se battait et celui-ci décida de la nommé numéro un des chrono numbers. Elle alla donc habiter au quartier général de ceux-ci. Elle contacta alors son frère qui se bat aussi bien qu'elle s'il ne se battait pas mieux qu'elle. Il devint alors le numéro sept des chronos numbers.

Grâce à Chronos il put aussi devenir professeur de japonais malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas fait les études pour. La commission scolaire l'a accepté car il avait de très bonne note en japonais, il le parlait tout le temps et il ne le parlait pas en joual, mais surtout Chronos avait aussi de très grand pouvoir sur le tiers du monde qu'il contrôle. Il commença donc à donner les cours pas longtemps après être entrer dans les chrono numbers. Le directeur n'était pas trop content d'être obliger de l'engager puisqu'à cause de ses missions souvent il ne pouvait pas donner les cours et le directeur avait été obliger d'engager un autre professeur pour quand il n'était pas là, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Quand il n'était pas en train de donner ses cours ou en mission, il était souvent au QG des numbers et se tenait souvent avec Lin Shao Lee le nouveau numéro X maître en déguisement. Ils étaient très vite devenu ami et Janus se confiait beaucoup à Shao et vice versa. Bien sur la plupart des numbers ne savait pas que Janus et Séphiria était frère et soeur. La plupart croyait que Janus l'appelait grande soeur Séphi par respect au numéro I qui est la plus haute gradé des numbers.

En plus de leur plus grand ennemi les apôtres de l'étoile, il y avait maintenant les Akatsuki qui était en plein dans un des pays contrôler par Chronos. Comme les Akatsuki sont aussi criminel que les apôtres de l'étoile, Janus du essayer de les espionner. Il manqua quelques fois se faire prendre, mais à chaque fois son très grand ami Shao lui vint en aide avec sa super technique de déguisement.

Puis, il du aller avec les deux autres membres de Kerberos, Naizer et Belouga, au repère des apôtres de l'étoile et essayer de tuer Creed. Malheureusement pour eux, la mission ne se passa pas comme prévu et Belouga y perdit la vie et Naizer en ressorti en très mauvaise état. Se qui fait qui le seul membre de l'équipe de choc de Chronos qui restait était lui, Janus Hazard.

Quelques jours après cet insident, le numéro I, Sépniria, décida de nommé l'une des subordonné très puissante de Chronos comme numbers. Elle s'appelait Tomoya et elle devint la numéro VI. Elle devint le troisième membre de Kerberos. Janus fut d'ailleurs très heureux d'avoir une partenaire en bonne état pour ses missions future, surtout que celle-ci était une fille (que voulez-vous, dragueur un jour dragueur toujours).

Entre temps, le repère des apôtres de l'étoile changea de place et Shao et Tomoya avait recruter une ligue des nettoyeur. Pendant que ses nettoyeurs était sur l'île des apôtres de l'étoile et qu'il faisait diversion, les chrono numbers devaient aller sur l'île et tuer Creed. Alors, Kranz, Bardol, Shao, Tomoya et lui-même devaient aider les nettoyeurs à terracer les apôtres et les autres subordonné pendant que Séphiria allait tuer Creed.

Après toute ses péripéties, une fois que Creed fut «terracer», Naizer qui c'était remis de ses blessures de sa bataille contre Creed, Tomoya et Janus, la célèbre formation Kerberos eut un sacré boulot. Aller terracer cette fois-ci les Akatsuki. Ce qui fut un total désastre vue que Tomoya avait de la parenté dans les Akatsuki et surtout que les numbers avait un peu trop sous-estimé les Akatsuki. Les Akatsuki frustrer de cette attaque surprise, même si elle n'a pas totalement fonctionner, se rendra directement au repère des chrono numbers et essayera de les terracer à leur tour se qui ne marchera pas plus et lorsqu'ils virent à leur tour qu'ils les ont sous-estimé, ils repartiront chez eux.

Finalement, les chrono numbers et les Akatsuki se laisseront tranquille tant et aussi longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne met des bâton dans les roues de l'autre.


End file.
